


How About A Tour?

by starrywolf101



Series: Fake Faces [5]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversations, Evil, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short, Touring, Villains, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Flug gives a quick "tour" of the lab to a potential costumer via orders from Black Hat. So he gives her a rundown on some simple products.





	How About A Tour?

Black Hat walks into the laboratory, beckoning the latest  ~~ victim ~~ client to follow him inside. "Doctor Flug," the eldritch sibilates to the hunched figure, successfully getting the scientist's attention. "This is  _ The  _ Doctor Heinous." Black Hat introduces her as if she was all that famed; Flug knew it was to just to please her as a potential customer.

The scientist clears his throat and dusts off his lab coat, approaches their guest and shakes her hand. "Howdy do, Dr. Heinous. It's an honor to meet another evil genius. They're quite rare in the villainous community. Though, I guess that's why we here at Black Hat Incorporated have a job," Flug jokes, earning a soft chuckle from the client.

Before she can open her mouth to respond, Black Hat chimes in once more: "Doctor Heinous would like a small tour of the laboratory where all our merchandise is created before making a deal. Would you kindly introduce this lovely woman to some of our products." It wasn't a question. Flug knew that, but it’s not as if he was actually intimidated. "I'll leave you two for now; there is some paperwork that I must attend to." Black Hat bows with a maliciously charming grin and disappears in a puff of smoke. 

"Now that we're alone, let me properly introduce myself. I am Doctor Flug Slys, the mad scientist behind Black Hat Incorporated."

“Doctor Meteora Heinous, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She grins, revealing a mouth full of sharp fangs. Now that he had a chance to look her over, Flug found that she was actually rather beautiful (too bad he was hella gay). Her greyish purple hair was held up in an afro to reveal sharp and pointed ears. Her posture was tall and intimidating, and her pink eyes held many secrets.

“Let’s start on the tour, shall we?” Flug gestures towards the opposite side of the laboratory. Doctor Heinous nods and follows Flug over to what looked like another room entirely. “This is where experiments are conducted and products are stored. If you look into chamber one, then you’ll see Experiment 5.0.5.” Inside the glass cell was a blue bear, a large and sullen blue bear. Heinous steps closer to the glass to see it. There seemed to be electronics and circuits embedded into its head. “5.0.5 is an artificial life form. Now, I don’t tell many customers about this, but from one genius to another, 5.0.5 was a failed experiment.”

Doctor Heinous tilts her head in confusion as she watched the bear pick up a broom and begin to sweep the floor with listless eye. It seemed to almost be sleep-walking… “How is it a failure? It seems to be in one piece to me.”

“Oh, that was never the problem. 5.0.5 is fully formed, and fully functional. It’s just that Black Hat expected a killing machine; a guard dog of sorts. Instead the bear was… how do I put this… too sweet. Indestructible, extremely powerful, but too sweet. I altered it, of course. Now, it’s more like a cyborg than anything, but now it listens to directions and has no opinion whatsoever.” The way Dr. Flug had explained it sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly, the fact that Heinous couldn’t see the mad scientist’s expression under the paper bag seemed a lot more frightening.

"I would love to see some of your most popular devices!" Heinous quickly pipes up; she was getting uncomfortable staring at the bear. Flug nods and directs her to the multiple shelves containing the more popular products.

They spent a good twenty minutes looking over products before Flug changes the conversation to something new: "What are you looking to gain by contacting us." The 'us' obviously referring to the company

"A monster -or rather, half-monster- never shares her secrets with an intellectual peer. That's for your boss and I to discuss," Heinous winks at Flug; using her feminine physique to add a sense of coy to her words.

And with that, she walks out of the laboratory, most likely already knowing the path to Black Hat's office. Flug lets her words process through his head. "A half-monster," he finally says to himself after moments of silence. "How… intriguing." Flug loses all train of thought by a 'clinking' on the other side of the lab. His head snaps in the direction of the noise to see a flash of green. "Demencia! Out of my stuff!" He shouts, angrily chasing after the mutant.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is liking this series so far! It only exists because of the support I got on Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover.


End file.
